sonic and mario T D torture and death
by Mashoe1234
Summary: sonic and mario characters are tortured and killed
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Me: hi and welcome to my show Mario and Sonic T + D…

Audience: torture and death!!!!

Mario and Sonic characters: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: and this is my co-host Mashing U.

Mashing U: (evil smile) hi.

Mario: what is Mario and Sonic T + D torture and death any way?

Mashing U: who told you to you to talk!!!! (Steakifys Mario)

Sonic: what the hell was that!?!

Me: that was Mashing U's massive contestant steakifyer or the MCS.

Sonic: can you tell us what this fanfic is about already???

Mashing U raises MCS

Me: don't worry he can talk.

Mashing U lowers MCS

Me: any way Mario and Sonic T + D…

Audience: torture and death!!!

Mashing U: does that happen each time you say that?

Me: I don't know. Any way this how my fanfic works we get some Mario characters and Sonic characters and torture them. Now the death part is only around the end of the fanfic where we get some Sonic characters or some Mario characters or both and brutally kill them.

Mashing U: you got that!?!

All Mario and Sonic characters nod there heads

Knuckles: what if we don't want to be tortured?

Me: then you get the punishment!!!

Background music: dun dun dun!!! (Random audience members head explodes)

Luigi: what is the punishment?

Background music: dun dun dun (another audience members head explodes)

Mashing U: it's to horrifying to be explained

Bowser: stupid rookie

Mashing U: shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Steakifys Bowser)

Me: if you don't want end up like Bowser then don't mock us about being rookies you got that!!!!!!!!!

Everyone nods there heads

Mashing U: now let's start the torture!!!

Me: ok but we'll need to revive Mario and Bowser first.

Mashing U: sure (steals Harry Potter's wand) revive dead!

Mario and Bowser come back to life

Mashing U: (eyes turn red) time for torture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario and Bowser die again

Me: revive dead!

Revives Mario and Bowser

Mashing U: begin torture method number 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: oh ****

Everyone is teleported on to a running field

Mashing U: the first victim I mean contestant is Sonic the hedgehog

Sonic: ****

Mashing U: you're going to be chased by Amy wearing faster than sonic shoes.

Sonic: oh no

Amy: oh yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: teleport

Teleported back to stage

Knuckles: how did we get back so fast?

Me: duh I got author powers

Mashing U: it even surprises me sometimes

Me: on with the torture!!!!

Mashing U: this ones for knuckles

Knuckles: ****

Mashing U: drink this potion or else!

Knuckles: ok! (Drinks potion)

Me: summoning!!! (Summons strong looking guy)

Mashing U: you've got fight this or take the punishment

Background music: dun dun dun (audience members head explodes)

Me: by the way that you just drank was a double pain potion!!!

Mashing U: so what will it be fight the strong looking guy or the punish-

Me: wait!!! (Smashes sound machine and summons lots of life size dolls) now you can say it

Mashing U: punishment!!

Doll's head explodes

Knuckles: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps in punishment box)

20 seconds later

Knuckles: damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mashing U: death time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: he's telling the truth

Everyone: ****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mashing U: the three people that are going to die are Mario, Tails and Bowser!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario, Tails and Bowser: oh ****

Me: go stand on the three read X's

Mario, Tails and Bowser stand on the X's

Mashing U: time to choose you're your death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: how do you want to die Mario? Be shot by a death lazer, shot by a nuke or steakifyed?

Mario: death lazer

Mashing U: bad choice (giant lazer cannon comes out of ceiling) FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Mario reduced to pile of ash)

Mashing U: your turn tails!!!!!

Tails: steakifyed please steakifyed!!!!!!

Mashing U: if you say so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Steakifys tails out the window)

Meanwhile

Sonic: (running away from Amy) !!!!!!!! Hey look steak

Back at the stage

Mashing U: Bowser's turn

Bowser: (crying) just nuke me

Mashing U: (fires nuke at Bowser) you're no fun

Bowser reduced to ash

Me: well that's it for today but we'll see you later on Mario and Sonic T + D…

Audience: torture and death!!!!!

Me: that was a great show today

Mashing U: sure was

Me: but it fells like I'm forget about something.

Mashing U: don't worry it's probably not important

Me: yeah you're right

Meanwhile

Sonic: (still being chased) get me out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Knuckles: (in punishment box) let me out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A punishmentless chapter **

Me: are those steaks done yet?

Mashing U: almost

Shadow: hey, have any of you seen Sonic, Tails or Knuckles? They normally would have waked me up an hour ago?

Mashing U: nope

Me: wait a minute; remember how yesterday it felt like I was forgetting something?

Mashing U: yep

Me: well I might have left Knuckles in punishment box

Shadow: you what!!!

Mashing U: don't worry the punishment box would have broken ages ago. DAMN IT!!!

Shadow: what?

Mashing U: now we don't have a punishment box!

Shadow: isn't that a good thing?

Me: for you yes but for Mashing U absolutely not

Mashing U: now we can't punish the victims I mean contestants

Shadow: any way where's Sonic and Tails?

Me: Sonic where we left him with Amy but tails I got no idea

Shadow: didn't you steakify him out window?

Mashing U: I know where his!

Shadow: where!!!

Mashing U: 100 kilometers away from here

Shadow: ok

Luigi: has any one seen Mario and Bowser?

Me: no…

Meanwhile on the stage

Two piles of ash get blown away

Meanwhile in the punishment box

Knuckles: (in the punishment box) hello is any body out there?

Back at my house

Me: is the steak done yet?

Mashing U: yes…

Me: then give it to me I'm starving

Mashing U: no…

Me: why?

Mashing U: I ate it…

Me: (eyes turn red) you what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mashing U: sorry!!!! I'll get some more I promise!!!!! (Runs into Wario's room)

Wario: what the? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gets steakifyed)

Mashing U: I'm back

Me: good. Oh **** the shows about to start!!! (Cooks steak with author powers) quick eat!!

Everyone eats the steaks

Me: teleport!!

Everyone arrives at the stage

Me: hi and welcome to Mario and Sonic T + D…

Audience: torture and death!!!

Me: I should revive Mario and Bowser right about now (revives Mario and Bowser)

Mario: what happened?

Me: know I should bring back Sonic and the others (teleports Sonic, Tails and Amy back)

Knuckles: (inside punishment box) let me out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: oh that's right knuckles was in the punishment box (gets Knuckles out of box)

Knuckles: I'm free!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mashing U: you busted the punishment box your punishment is you have to be Amy's pick up guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Knuckles: Amy's what!?

Me: (pulls out dictionary) pick up guy noun someone who gets people to go out with the person who owns the pick up guy

Knuckles: oh that, people who are Amy's pick up guys are called lightning rods of death

Me: it's that bad?

Knuckles: yep

Mashing U: on with the punishment!!!!!! (Shots Knuckles with a laser beam) here you go!! (Throws Amy a small statue of Knuckles)

Knuckles: what was that?!

Me: it's your free will

Knuckles: my what!!!!???

Me: basically while Amy's got your free will you will do any thing willingly

Amy: oh Knuckles!!!!!

Knuckles: (runs over to Amy) what I'll get killed if I got to Amy!!

Me: good luck!!!!

Mashing U: he's not going to survive is he?

Me: of course not

Mashing U: time to start the torture!!!

Me: this one is for Tails!!

Tails: ****

Mashing U: you have to spend the rest of the chapter with Alan Bang!!

Alan: hello there

Mashing U: (whispers) he's a torture method?

Me: (whispers) you'll see you'll see

Tails: he looks harmless

Me: Tails and Alan please go into that box please

Tails and Alan: ok

Me: let the torture begin

Alan: hi my name is Alan Bang…

1 minute later

Tails: let me out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mashing U: he's that bad?

Me: if you spend a minute with him you go insane

Mashing U: how?

Me: the very thought of being with someone as annoying as him makes some the in your brain snap

Mashing U: I don't want to be stuck in a room with him

Me: who would?

Mashing U: let's see how Knuckles is doing

Me: lets

Knuckles: will you go out with Amy?

Sonic: never!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (uppercuts him)

Knuckles: damn it!!!!

Amy: try again!!

Knuckles: will you-

Sonic: NO!!! (Uppercuts him again)

Me: that's going to go on for ever isn't it?

Mashing U: pretty much

Me: let's torture Shadow now!!!

Shadow: never!!!!!

Me: I don't want to write a big fight scene so I'll just do this (rips his head off) there

Shadow: why am I still alive?

Mashing U: why is he still alive?

Me: I made that his body is dead but his head isn't but he will fell the pain being be headed

Mashing U: isn't it? Now where's Tails?

Tails: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: oh yeah

Mashing U: how bout Bowser?

Me: yep, Bowser's good

1 minute later

Bowser: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mashing U: what did you do?

Me: I placed his mind into the box Tails is in

Mashing U: harsh

Me: should we begin killing now

Mashing U: oh yes

Me: today were going to kill Sonic, Luigi and Shadow

Mashing U: Sonic how do you want to die? By death lazer, nuke or mind link?

Sonic: just use the lazer

Mashing U: ok 1 2 3 4 5…

Amy: Knuckles go save him!!!

Mashing U: FIRE!!!!

Knuckles gets disintegrated and his statue crumbles up

Shadow: nuke

Mashing U: huh oh ok then, ready aim FIRE!!!!!!!!

Shadow gets killed

Luigi: mind link!!!!! Please the mind link!!!!!!

Me: sure

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (head explodes)

Mashing U: what did you do?

Me: I linked his mind with Alan's

Mashing U: ouch

Me: lets see how Tails is going (opens box)

Mashing U: (sees Tails head bleeding) what happened?

Alan: I don't know he just died

Me: ok you can go know

Alan: sure

Mashing U: he gives me the creeps

Me: I know it's freaky

Sonic: can we end the show now?

Me: why not? Well see later on Mario and Sonic T + D…

Audience: torture and death!!!

Me: what a great end to a great show, and I didn't forget anything either

Mashing U: you sure about that?

Me: yep

Mashing U: you didn't revive anyone

Me: I'll do it later, anyway its not that important


	3. Chapter 3

Extra torture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mashing U: is it done yet?

Me: almost

Knuckles: what are you to doing?

Mashing U: fixing the punishment box

Tails: I didn't break it you just left me in there for too long. Wait doesn't an audience members head explode when you say punishment?

Me: yes an audience members head probably did explode but were just to far away to see it

Tails: oh ok

Mashing U: it's finally done!!! Now we can keep on punishing people!!!

Sonic: what's up people?

Mashing U: there you Sonic you owe me one death

Sonic: wait what (gets shot by death lazer)

Tails: why did you kill Sonic?!

Mashing U: he didn't get killed last show

Tails: but you got to kill Knuckles

Me: the rules are if you're going to be killed you will

Amy: does any one no where Sonic is?

Me: nope

Mashing U: no clue

Tails: Mashing U (gets steakifyed)

Mashing U: now who wants breakfast

Amy: you just steakifyed Tails I'm going to tell some one!!!

Mashing U: no witness!!!! (Steakifys Amy)

Me: we still have some Wario steak you know

Mashing U: so what do you want me to do?

Toad: I saw you kill Sonic, Tails and Amy!!!

Mashing U: you didn't see anything!!! (Steakifys Toad's mouth and eyes)

Mario: surprise!!!!

Mashing U: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shots him with death lazer)

Me: if kill to many people we can't torture anyone

Mashing U: good point

Me: we've got 40 minutes before the show starts so what do you want to do?

Mashing U: trick Wario into thinking he won 1 million dollar and then when he goes to get it he gets killed?

Me: sure (revives Wario) guess what Wario you won 1 million dollars

Mashing U: you just have to claim it first

Wario: where tell me where!!!

Me: right here (points to location on map)

Wario: see you later!!! (Runs off)

Mashing U: where is he going?

Me: the secret location

Mashing U: the secret location or _the_ secret location

Me: _the_ secret location

Mashing U: well he's screwed

Me: yep now let's start the show

Me: hi and welcome to Mario and Sonic T & D…

Audience: torture and death!!!

Me: by the way does any one want to see Wario get killed?

Mashing U: just roll the tape

Me: sure

Wario: now where is that money?

Security guard #1: you're not a loud in here (shots Wario with rockets)

Wario: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs into next sector)

Me: (stops tape) that's enough for now

Mashing U: begin torture!!!!

Alan: hi there

Luigi: oh crap not him

Me: Luigi you can either go into that box with Alan or help Wario

Luigi: Wario (disappears)

Mashing U: this will be fun to watch

Me: sure will (starts tape)

Luigi: I'm here to help

Wario: ok go in there

Luigi: sure (walks into first sector) damn it!!!

Wario: sucker

Security guard #2: there's the intruder

Security guard #3: kill him!!!!!!!!

Wario: damn it!!

Me: (stops tape) there both doomed

Mashing U: Knuckles walk into that box

Knuckles: sure

1 minute later

Knuckles: **** you Mashing U

Me: who was in that box?

Mashing U: who do you think?

Me: harsh

Mashing U: Shadow get over here

Shadow: what?

Me: you have to fight Mashing U because you're the 'ultimate life form'

Mashing U: bring it

Shadow: you're going to die

20 seconds later

Shadow: I give up!!!

Mashing U: the 'ultimate life form' didn't last 1 minute

Shadow: how was that torture?

Me: it torture you mentally

Mashing U: I wonder how Wario is doing

Me: he's dead

Mashing U: good point

Me: should we kill know

Mashing U: yep

Me: but who's left to kill?

Mashing U: damn it!!! There's no one left to kill

Me: well we'll just kill someone apart from the contestant

Mashing U: like the audience

Me: were not aloud to kill them

Mashing U: can we you use the Chain?

Me: no the Chain is only a last resort

Mashing U: when can we activate the Chain?

Me: never

Mashing U: well that's the end of this show

Me: see ya!!

Mashing U: when can we activate the Chain?

Me: I told never

Mashing U: you were lying so no one would know one would learn about the Chain

Me: fine then we will activate the Chain but not on this show

Mashing U: oh ok


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is going to be short

Me: well I guess were alone

Mashing U: yep

Me: do we still have any steak left?

Mashing U: yep

Me: where do you think everyone else is anyway?

Mashing U: there probably died

Me: so who the hell are we going to torture?

Mashing U: um we could use the Chain?

Me: seriously why should we use the Chain?

Mashing U: it will kill loads of people

Me: how did you even get the detonator for the Chain?

**Flashback**

_Mashing U: (opening birthday presents) cool a detonator!_

**End flashback**

Me: seriously that's how you got it from a birthday?

Mashing U: pretty much

Sorry it was so short and contained no torture or death at all but I'm working on a new fanfic so if any one was actually reading this don't expect any new chapters for a while


End file.
